


Jayfeather gets CATNAPPED

by snowykatt



Series: Jayfeather [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bluestar wasn't in the tags either, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Firestar is mentionned, I just realised that the tag Greystripe was not in there o_0, I made up two haha, I promise, Jayfeather actually gets catnapped, Jayfeather shall not die, Kittypets (Warriors), Moonpool, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RiverClan (Warriors), Rogues (Warriors), Sandstorm is also mentionned, ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), that's bad, whyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowykatt/pseuds/snowykatt
Summary: So.... stupid grumbling Jayfeather was going to the Moonpool but all of the sudden he got catnapped on his way back to camp. His life is now sad and apparently all of ThunderClan care for him.





	Jayfeather gets CATNAPPED

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jayfeather gets catnapped](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296526) by Britcatty. 



> My life sucks I wrote this a year ago, found it, put it on wattpad, lost the pages, and now it's on here. I'm restarting this fanfic, AND NO ONE SHALL STOP MEH!!
> 
> Also, sorry if the first chapter is the worst (prologue). I'm a bit tired, and I was just lazy in general. If you guys have any questions, comments or suggestions, please feel free to comment below, but just no hate pls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather got catnapped, duh.

It was a beautiful Greenleaf day, and Jayfeather decided to go to the Moonpool beacause he needed to ask StarClan something, and he needed to get some more herbs to put in the store since it was almost leaf-fall, and there would be Greencough in ThunderClan.

So Jayfeather set out, telling Leafpool and Alderpaw where he was going.

\--------LATER--------

As soon as Jayfeather woke up in StarClan, he could tell that something was wrong...shrugging it off, he went to go find Yellowfang. As much as he hated her temper, she was his elder, and she knew some stuff that Jayfeather didn't, so he was grateful for that. Soon, after a long walk, Jayfeather spotted Yellowfang by a calm river with lush grass on the side, taking a drink.

Jayfeather stepped on a twig that snapped as soon as he stepped on it. "Great, what a good way to announce that you're there Jayfeather...." the grey tabby scolded himself in his head.

"What is it?'' Yellowfang growled, who was automatically alerted as soon as she heard the twig snap. She turned and faced the blind medicine cat ''I hope that you have a good explanation for this...''

Jayfeather tensed, but realised that no matter how angry Yellowfang was, he should still ask the question that was worrying him the most ''Last night, I found this herb that was vines with bright, red berries. Do you know what it is?''

For a couple moments, Yellowfang looked surprised, but then thoughtful... then she replied, ''Sorry Jayfeather, but I don't know what it is. But I'll ask the Ancients if they know anything...but I'm doubtful that they don't, but anyway; I don't know what it is!'' And that last bit made Yellowfang sound...stupid.

''OK, thanks, Yellow--'' Jayfeather started to reply, but was soon cut off... at that moment, Bluestar came running out of the forest, her eyes wide and her tail poofed up to twice it's size.

Yellowfang looked at Bluestar, and was surprised by...was that....a haunted look in the old ThunderClan leader's gaze? "What's wrong Bluestar?" Bluestar ignored her and turned to face Jayfeather. "Jayfeather!" Bluestar growled, "You have to wake up and get back to camp!" Jayfeather was surprised but hid it. "Why? Is there something wro--" 

 

Bluestar sighed, then growled, interrupting what Jayfeather was going to say. "Great StarClan!! Your LIFE is in DANGER! Wake up and get back to Camp!"

Swallowing back a sharp retort, Jayfeather did as he was told.

As soon as he woke up, Jayfeather started to make his way out of the area where the moonpool was. A bush shivered, and a Mysterious cat meowed quietly "...not so fast..." Jayfeather jumped, startled. "W-who's there?" He asked, a bit afraid. 

As Jayfeather finished speaking, a light brown tabby tom came out of the shadows. "My name is Oak."

"What do want, Oak?" Jayfeather asked because he never saw this cat before. "And why are you here?"

"Oh, a cat named...Night, was it?" Oak said, his voice sweetening. "Anyway, she wanted to get you, so let's just say...I'M HERE TO catnap YOU!!!" At that last bit of his sentence, he yowled and then launched at the pale grey tabby in front of him (Jayfeather). Jayfeather just stood there, completely shocked.

Jayfeather just stood there, completely shocked. Yet the ThunderClan medicine cat didn't notice Oak jumping toward him. And then, Jayfeather blacked out.

And then, Jayfeather blacked out.


End file.
